


[podfic] Kitchen Prep

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Ancient History, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Pie, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Cam's getting ready for a team potluck. Daniel's mostly getting in the way. Written for SG-1 Alphabet Soup, letter P (for "pie").
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] Kitchen Prep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kitchen Prep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329896) by [staranise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/pseuds/staranise). 



****Title:** [Kitchen Prep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/329896) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/profile)[staranise](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Stargate: SG1

 **Pairing:** gen 

**Length:** 00:03:21

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/08%20\(SG1\)%20_Kitchen%20Prep_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
